Catégorie Faits divers
by Maitre Wolfy
Summary: Une série de mini-drabbles, présentés comme des faits plus ou moins importants sur les nombreux personnages de One piece.


**Catégorie Faits Divers**

**Rating :** Même en cherchant bien loin, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de choquant. Donc je mets le rating le plus bas. x)

**Genre :** J'ai mis Humour parce que je voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre mais certains de ces "faits" sont pas très joyeux ^^

**Remerciements :** J'remercie Jojo pour ne m'avoir fait que des compliments dessus et pour m'avoir convaincu de poster tout ça !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à maitre Oda. Je rajouterais peut-être deux ou trois personnages OC mais la plupart des drabbles tourneront autour de ceux de notre maître vénéré !

Voilà, voilà je crois avoir tout dit. Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

1. La première fois que Portgas D. Ace rencontra Smoker (bien avant leur combat à Alabasta), ce fut dans un bar d'une quelconque ville sur Grand Line. A l'époque, Ace venait juste d'entrer dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et il fêtait cela avec toute la fougue qu'on lui connait. Smoker lui n'était pas encore colonel, mais il commençait déjà à bien se faire connaître des hauts rangs. En entrant dans la taverne et en voyant l'équipage d'un des quatre grands seigneurs de la piraterie attablés comme des gens tout à fait normaux, riant et buvant en toute innocence, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta sur eux, toutes fumées dehors. Le vice amiral Yamakazi qui l'avait pris sous son aile à l'époque eut beau lui ordonner de cesser le combat et qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à eux, rien à faire. Résultat des courses : un bar et un pâtée de maisons qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver tout près réduits en cendres à grand renforts de flammes, de coups d'épées et autres armes et pouvoirs divers et variés, des dizaines de civils blessés et une fuite des plus effrénées par les pirates de Barbe Blanche dont le taux d'alcool dans le sang atteignait des sommets et n'aidait pas vraiment pour combattre convenablement.

2. Depuis cet incident, Ace et Smoker mettent un point d'honneur à se lancer dans un combat à chacune de leurs rencontres. Combat qui finit généralement par un match nul et une bonne partie de ce qui les entourent (forêt, ville…) détruits.

3. Ace ne lui avouera jamais mais de tous les marines qu'il avait rencontrés, Smoker était certainement celui qui avait le plus l'âme d'un pirate. C'était également celui dont il respectait le plus

4. Smoker préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer mais quand le commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche mourut, il ressentit comme une pointe au cœur. La même pointe que quand on perd un bon ami.

5. Le jour où Portgas D Rouge annonça à son très cher compagnon, roi des pirates à ses heures perdues, qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui, ce dernier pâlit puis verdit avant de virer à un rouge coquelicot pétant du plus bel effet. Le fait que la jeune femme l'est annoncé devant _tout_ son équipage réuni et qu'elle est ajouté juste après avec un sourire amusé – Roger dira plus tard complètement sadique – un retentissant « enfin, j'commençais à croire que t'étais stérile ! » n'est bien évidemment (qu'est ce que vous allez croire !) en rien dans l'apparition des soudaines couleurs sur ses joues.

6. Ce jour là, Shanks crut littéralement mourir de rire et Rayleigh eut mal aux joues et aux abdos pendant des heures après son fou rire.

7. Beaucoup voyent Shanks comme un bon vivant mais un pirate qui ne perd jamais son sang-froid et qui reste calme et posé dans n'importe quel situation. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Luffy réussit l'exploit de rendre le grand Shanks aussi rouge que ses cheveux et aussi balbutiant qu'une collégienne devant tout son équipage et une Makino complètement hilares. Il lui demanda simplement avec de grands yeux innocents et la voix aigue et portante d'un gamin de sept ans : « Dis Shanks, comment qu'on fait les bébés ? »

8. Tous les membres d'équipage du célèbre Chapeau de Paille ont perdu ou abandonné un être cher dans leur patrie natale. Et il arrive très souvent que Nami soit empli de nostalgie en pensant à Nojiko et à Kenzo, que Chopper laisse échapper quelques larmes quand il range ses fioles et qu'il tombe alors sur un remède appris au près du Docteur Kureha et que Sanji éprouve un pincement au cœur dès qu'il aperçoit une personne avec une jambe de bois. Ussopp suit du regard toute femme avec la même chevelure que Kaya et Zoro ne manque jamais de jeter un bouquet de fleurs à la mer (le plus discrètement possible bien sûr !) à chaque anniversaire de la mort de Kuina. Franky a toujours une pensée émue pour la Franky Family dès qu'il construit ou répare quelque chose. Quant à Brook et Robin, ils n'ont laissé derrière eux qu'un bateau en ruines et une existence de fuite perpétuelle mais ils pensent au passé révolu, à Laboon et à Olvia.

9. Mais tous ont une famille maintenant, des personnes à qui l'on peut confier sa propre vie sans une once d'hésitation. Cela vaut bien quelques souffrances, nan ?

10. A la mort d'Ace, Vivi ne versa pas une seule larme, pas un seul cri. C'est à peine si ses yeux se sont écarquillés en apprenant la nouvelle. Néanmoins, et cela très peu de personnes le savent, la princesse d'Alabasta partit pendant plusieurs jours dans le désert pour entasser le plus de bois qu'elle put trouver sur sa route et ainsi allumer un feu flamboyant, dont les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel. A la fin, elle revint les mains pleines d'ampoules, terrassée de fatigue et percluse de courbatures mais cela en valait la peine.

11. Si Brook aime autant la musique, c'est parce que cela lui a permis de rentrer dans l'équipage des Rumbar Pirates et de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie.

12. En effet quand Yorki l'a rencontré, il n'était qu'un gamin qui se prenait pour un grand, pauvre gosse perdu dans la grisaille d'une ville sale et puante à East Blue. Et il jouait dans les bars du piano, du violon et de la guitare pour survivre.

13. La haine et la rivalité entre Eustass Kid et Trafalgar Law ne datent pas de l'épisode « Sabaody » comme certains pourraient le penser. En fait, cela remonte à l'époque où tout deux n'étaient que de très jeunes pirates, tout juste assez forts pour prétendre au titre de capitaine. La rencontre avait eu lieu dans un bar d'une quelconque ville de North Blue. Law avait piqué la blonde plantureuse que Kid était en train de draguer.

14. Pour de nombreuses personnes, la Marine a détruit la vie. Elle a contraint Robin à mener une vie de fugitive, elle a tué le plus génial constructeur naval que la Terre n'est jamais porté et un père pour Franky et Icebarg. Combien de pirates ou de personnes tout à fait innocentes ont vu un père, une sœur, un ami ou une amante mourir sous les coups de la Marine et du Gouvernement Mondial ? La liste est longue. Alors certes les pirates détruisent et pillent les villes. Ce sont des pirates après tout. Mais combien de peuples ont retrouvé leur liberté grâce à eux, combien ont été sauvés ? Le monde n'est pas blanc et noir : il est gris avec des nuances.

15. Au plus profond de lui, Baggy a toujours admiré Shanks malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire à son encontre. Jamais il n'oubliera le type qui lui a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable et avec qui il parlait de rêves le soir. Aussi, les très rares fois où Baggy le revoit, il sourit intérieurement, content de le voir toujours vivant.

16. Quand Monkey D. Luffy enfonça son poing dans le répugnant visage du Dragon Céleste qui avait osé tirer sur Octo juste parce qu'il était un homme-poisson, il fut admiré et aimé pendant des semaines sur l'archipel Sabaody.

17. Parfois quand Silvers Rayleigh pense à Barbe Blanche, il se dit qu'il suffirait de faire couler le Moby Dick, en le sabotant par exemple, pour mettre fin à l'ère glorieuse des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Avec tous ces foutus possesseurs de fruits du Démon, on pouvait être sûr de faire une véritable carnage ! Il s'étonne même que personne n'y est jamais pensé…

18. Pour beaucoup, le One piece est un mythe. On ne sait même pas à quoi il ressemble ! Cette chimère est juste bonne à faire rêver les gosses le soir. Ils se moquent quand un gamin déclare, le regard déterminé, qu'il le trouvera ce foutu trésor et qu'il deviendra le seigneur des pirates. Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, Monkey D Luffy, tous sont passés par là. Aujourd'hui, ils font partie des pirates les plus recherchés et les plus dangereux au monde. Et même si leur rêve ne semble être qu'un mirage, eux au moins, ont un but dans la vie.

19. Il est clair que Crocodile ne fit guère de bonnes actions au cours de son existence. Etre responsable d'une guerre civile et sanglante ainsi que l'assèchement de tout un pays entier ne fait pas vraiment partie de ce qu'on peut appeler des actes de charité et d'humanité. Et pourtant, sans lui, Vivi ne serait pas devenue une princesse solide comme un roc, endurcie par la pression qui s'exerçait alors sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne serait pas devenue la personne intelligente et mûre qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et enfin elle ne serait jamais devenue la meilleure reine qu'Alabasta eut jamais connu.

20. Quand le monde entier apprit que le père de Monkey D. Luffy dit Chapeau de Paille, celui qui avait ridiculisé un nombre incalculable de fois le Gouvernement Mondial et qui avait mis en déroute le célèbre et puissant Crocodile, était Monkey D. Dragon, très peu de personnes furent vraiment surprises par cette révélation. Après tout, tel père, tel fils ! Par contre, les plus curieux se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être la mère. Ils l'imaginent alors d'une grande beauté, farouche mais également puissante. En tout cas, cela devait être une femme d'exception pour enfanter un p'tit gars pareil ! Mais là où elle forçait le respect, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à emprisonner le cœur du fier Dragon et croyez-moi, c'était pas gagné d'avance !

21. Tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que le « navire » de Trafalgar Law était assez original. Un sous-marin jaune canari, c'était bien la première fois qu'on voit ça ! Ce que l'on sait moins, c'est que le pirate de North Blue y tient comme la prunelle de ses yeux, tout simplement parce qu'il l'a hérité de son père. Et la seule fois où il le mit en grand danger, ce fut pour récupérer Luffy à Marineford.

22. Dracule Mihawk est connu par beaucoup de monde comme un homme froid et distant. Il semble même complètement blasé et il est rare de voir son regard devenir légèrement plus expressif que la normale (d'ailleurs, cette lueur d'intérêt s'allume souvent quand il s'agit un certain bretteur nommé Roronoa Zoro). Et pourtant, il y a des années, quand il était un tout jeune escrimeur, il était tombé fou amoureux d'une jeune femme qu'il rencontra sur les mers. Tellement amoureux que pendant une courte période de son existence, il était prêt à enterrer son sabre, à se marier avec elle et à vivre une vie paisible entourée de leurs enfants. Les personnes à le savoir se comptent sur les doigts de la main et très peu sont encore en vie. Mais tous pensent sans exception que malgré son air digne et indifférent, Mihawk ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de sa mort.

23. Ce qu'a fait Marshall D. Teach est ignoble et immonde. Ce n'est pas digne d'un pirate, d'un camarade, tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche est d'accord sur ce point. Mais ce qui peut paraître plus horrible encore, c'est qu'il n'éprouve absolument aucun regret. Même pas l'ombre d'un remord. En fait, Barde Noire a toujours hai « son père ».

24. Le tatouage que porte Ace sur son bras doit est, pour beaucoup, assez mystérieux. En fait il vient juste d'une erreur de la part du tatoueur de l'Equipage de Barbe Blanche – parce que oui, ils ont aussi un tatoueur ainsi qu'un coiffeur et un barbier – qui croyait que Ace s'écrivait « Ase ». Heureusement, ce dernier s'en rendit compte alors que le « s » venait d'être terminé. Mais la bourde était irrattrapable aussi le tatoueur barra juste la faute et continua la suite du prénom. Bien sûr, il paya par la suite Ace pour qu'il dise que c'était lui qui avait décidé le tatouage et que son nom était plus classe comme ça. Faire une erreur comme ça, c'était vraiment trop la honte.

25. La Marine est détestée par les pirates. Ce n'est pas une nouveautée ! Mais ce sont sans conteste les amiraux qui sont le plus craints. Rien que la menace de leur venue réussit à endiguer la haine et l'envie de meurtre que provoquent les Dragons Célestes. Très rare sont les pirates qui leur portent un tant soit peu de considération ou même de reconnaissance. Parmi eux, il y a Robin. Oh bien sûr, elle voue une hainte profonde et inébranlable à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial. Si elle pouvait tous les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Elle pense juste qu'Aokiji est le plus humain des trois.

26. Rare sont les femmes pirates. On en compte à peine une petite cinquantaine dans le monde de la piraterie. Et encore, pour la plupart ce ne sont que des petites frappes. Et pourtant Jewlery Bonney, dite La Gloutonne, fait partie des Onze Supernovas. A elle seule, elle prouve bien que les femmes ne sont pas que des créatues fragiles. Quand elle s'est fait battre par Barbe Noire, aucune trace de peur traversa son regard. Quand Akainu vint la chercher, elle soutient résolument son regard, avec colère. Pourquoi dit-on qu'il n'y a que les hommes pour être fier ?

27. De toutes les relations qui peuvent exister au sein de l'équipage des Mugiwara, celle entre Sanji et Zoro est de loin la plus chaotique et la plus violente. Pas un jour ne passe sans que ces deux-là ne se battent comme des chiffonniers, ne s'insultent avec des termes toujours plus variés et imaginatifs. Il faut dire que tout les sépare. L'un est amoureux de la gente féminine, romantique et exubérant. L'autre n' en a rien à foutre des femmes, impassible et brute. Même leur style de combat diffère !

28. Mais bon, dans l'équipage, personne ne s'inquiète vraiment. Tout le monde sait que chacun donnerait sa vie pour sauver celle de l'autre, comme il le ferait avec n'importe lequel de leurs nakamas.

29. Il est connu de par certains grands pirates que c'est Barbe Noire (enfin à l'époque, il était juste appelé Marshall D. Teach) qui était le responsable des trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche de Shanks le Roux. Ce que l'on sait moins, c'était qu'il s'était juste laissé volontairement blesser pour protéger un des membres de son équipage. Et devant un Ben et un Yassop complètement effarés de le voir pisser le sang, il avait juste déclaré en riant : « Héhé, je suis encore plus cool, maintenant ! »

30. « Crétin ! », avaient-ils juste répondu.

* * *

Bon, je tiens à préciser que je ne me base uniquement sur l'anime. Je sais qu'il existe pas mal de différences entre le manga et l'anime donc c'est pour ça que je précise ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fic, sûrement aurais je pas mal de retard dans mes publications.

Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez moi des reviews si vous avez des idées de nouveaux personnages, de thèmes ou alors pour me donner votre avis !

Concombrement vôtre, Wolfy


End file.
